rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE History
Category:UE Category:UE Setting In the Begining Time before Time In the time before time, all was pure essence, in unbound and everchaning chaos. In time powerful being's formed themselves from the raw stuff of this Pure Chaos, by defining for themselves a nature and limits, and thus gaining for them selves a seperate identity. Mortal's would come to know these being's as the Primordial’s, and they where the first of all shaped things. In choosing to forsake limitless possibility, the Primordial's gained a great deal in power, but had forever set themselves apart from the Pure Chaos around them, and while they where the first and greatest of shaped thing's they where not the only being's to dwell within the Chaos. For it was also home to the endlessly changing unshaped being's whom mortal's would in time call the Fae or Fair Folk. The shaped nature of the Primordial's forced on to the Fae a consistant property simply by existing, for even as the primodials where shaped, it defined the Fae as unshaped. This forced conistancy was a source of unending hate against the shaped, driving the Fair Folk to constant war against the shaped. In time the primordial's grew tired of the endless battle against the Fae for no matter how many where destroyied, more we ever born from the endless Pure Chaos. Uration is Born The Primodial's drew together and dicided among them that they would create a bastion against the Chaos, in which they might pursue their individual nature's. Yet it was in the nature of all the Primordial's to constantly struggle and strive against each other as they sought domination of the ideal that empowered them. Uration would not only be a fortress againts Chaos would also be the board acroos which they would struggle. The core of this struggle would be embodied in the form of the Games of Divinity, with Uration serving both as a playground and gameboard, events with in Uration both effecting and being effected by events within the Games of Divinity. To this ends they turned thier efforts creating first the Pole of Earth to serve as the center of Uration and the bastion of shaped existance. Around it where placed the other Elemental pole's to give a varity of form and force's to Uration, allowing change with in what would other wise be a static world. To maintain the flow of Elemental Energy the Primordial Gaia Mother of Creation created the Five Elemental Dragons, being of massive elemental power. As the effect of the Pole of Earth weakened with distance, the nature of the closer pole dominated the character of Uration. The edge of Uration was surrounded by an area that while under the shapping effect of Uration was also awash with the shifting essence of chaso, this slowly shifting place came to be called the Wyld. The Incarnae and The Greatest Gods Desiring to be free of the unending war of the Fae and of assuring that Uration would be secure even againts being from outside it equal in power to themselves. The Primodial's turned thier collective might to the creation of a Head Caretaker who would both protect Uration and see to it's smooth operation, this being was called Helo, the Unconqoured Sun, and he was defined as undefeatable by any force even that of it's creators. To assist him, they created other lesser Caretaker's in the form of the other Incarna, and the greater Gods. Being creatures of both strife and unreliable loyalty themselves, the Primordial's placed powerful Oath's upon thier creations ensuring that they could not work to the undoing of thier creators. But as the Primodials wished to ensure that the mighty Helo could not be used as even an indirect weapon against each other, it was determined that any order given by one Primordial could be counter acted by any other, and only thru thier collective will could his essential nature be changed. (Basically if they wanted to give him a persistant command that no single one could counteract, they all had to agreed.) While being's of a distributed identity, with aspect's embodied within thier lesser souls, the Gods where created as beings of a single powerful spirit. (Even if they could manifiest that spirit in more than one place at a time.) Lesser Gods, Toys, And Puppets As Uration required quite a bit of maintian, between it's vast complexity and the ever corrosive effects of the sourrounding Wyld. As the Incarnate and Grestest Gods, where being's of a single Spirit and could only see to a (Relativly) limited number of things at one time. To assist them in this maintiance the Primodial's created a wide varity of lesser Gods where created to see to the smaller details. And to provide fuel to the Caretaker's the Primordial's created the many Mortal race of creation, who's prayer served to give essence to the Gods, the most numerous being the lowly human. Each individual Promodial also created various servent race's and strange creatures as well. These creature's can be roughly divided into two groups, Toys and Puppets. :Toy's where various creature's that where created by the primordial's for some spacific purpose, but where not directly defined and bound to their creator, so have a much larger degree of free will than Puppets, but in general are less powerful than Puppets. :Puppet's on the other hand where defined by thier connection to the Primordial who made them, be if by a narrowly defined nature, a Gea's of loyalty, or bearing a small portion of their Creator's soul. The vast majority of puppets where bound with their maker's into Malafa's and make up the rank's of Third Circle Demons. Possessing a higher degree of free will and given the generally poor end's to which their maker's used them, a far large portion of Toy's sided with the Gods in the War than did Puppets, and there for survived the War. (Though many where destroyed in the First Age, a much large number of non-human race's exist in large number's and have societies fo their own in UE than in E) Almost the only Puppet's to survive both the War and the Age's after are the various Behimoth's. Created to Suffer The Toy's know as humans, where held a special place in Uration, they where intended simply to provide the essence required for the Gods, thru thier prayers, which the Primordial's believed would be best served by giving them lives of constant fear. To this end they where to be created with out natural weapons, weak of body with out fur or scale to warm them, at the mercy of weather and predator. The task of creating human's was given to the primordial known as The Cruel One Most High. It was not enough for The Cruel One that his creation's be resigned to and unaware of their suffering, he wished for them to have hope so that he might savor it's death. To this end he gave human's the ability to improve themselves thru effort and hard work, he gave them cunning minds that they might create and use tool's to overcome their enviroment and foes, and last of all the that thru rare and secret means that the might even have the use of essence, for in this was the potental for power enought to shake the heaven, even as it was forever beyound thier reach. All this The Cruel One Most High did in secret lest the others discover, that not only had he betrayed their collective will he had not bound his creation's against the destruction of the Primordials. The greatest of The Cruel One's pleasure was ensuring that his creation's knew that they had been given a life of near constant suffering to better server the desires of those much greater than themselves, and watching thier struggle against and hate for forces far beyond thier power to defeat. The Seeds of Rebellion Despite all his effort to hide his deeds, in time the other's discovered his action's and moved against him, and drove him forth from Uration back into the depths of Pure Chaos. It was at this point that Helo discovered that the ability of each Primordial to counter the other's commnand, would prevent them from effectivly limiting his actions so long as he held one as an ally, and in the Human's existed a potentional that might be used as a weapon against them. Over the long years of Pre-History the Gods had grow discontent with their slavery, yet had seen no means by which they might escape the Oath's that bound them, to effectivly strike at thier creator. The betrayal of the Primordial's by The Cruel One Most High had given both a potential weapon, and a means to use it, if only one could be turned against it's fellows. Rebellion Helo found what he required in The Great Maker Autochthon first of all smiths, who was much looked down opon and mistreated by the others, who conspired among them to ensure he had but little success in the great game, as his anger gave them much amusement, and Gaia Mother of The World, who cared much for her creation, and little for the damage done it when her fellow's would break from the Games of Divinty, seeking entertainment and advanate in the games. While the Oath's placed on the Gods prevented them from using anything divine or any of the stars, planets, moons, or seasons, and had bound thier other creations as well so that none might be used to work the undoing of thier creators. The Primordials had not included human's in these Oath's as they had not anticipated The Cruel One Most High giving to them great potential for growth, with out binding them against the others and himself. Helo gathered together his fellow Incarnae and preposed that they give to human's great power that they might serve as thier champions against the Primordials. To this ends did Autochthon turn his great genius, and forged the Uxaltation's a means by which the power of each Incarnate might be linked to the potental and free will of humans to create mighty champions. Autochthon also forged for them mighty artifacts with which to equip thier armies. Each Incarane would create thier own type of Uxalted, and while Gaia would create no soldier's of her own she would give her blessing to the Elemental Dragon's who raised up soldier's to serve as armies for the other Uxalted. The Nature of the Uxalted